


Come Home, Hero of Hyrule

by Kat_Sherrard



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Survivor Guilt, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Sherrard/pseuds/Kat_Sherrard
Summary: When the Calamity was ended, Link disappeared, nowhere to be found.Six years later and Link was still nowhere to be found. Revali is getting impatient and decides to take matters into his own hands. His beloved would come back to him, whether he wanted to be found or not.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Come Home, Hero of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless way to fulfill my need for more Revalink love!   
> This one's not necessarily my best work, but I had a lot of thoughts about this theory and so I'm putting out there anyways.   
> Enjoy!

He is gone after the calamity. The hero that saved Hyrule, never found again. Even with the other Champions returning to the living, the Hylian Hero did not return. The Princess, Zelda, reported that once the Calamity had been slain, the Hero had not said a word, only bowed, turned away and left the field. The Princess reported that he had seemed vacant, though could not place exactly why she had thought so.

Five years after Calamity, still no signs.

In the years after the Calamity, search parties had been sent out to find the lost Hero. Deep in the Lost Woods, the Master Sword had been returned to the pedestal. When asked, The Great Deku Tree could offer no wisdom as to where the young Hero had disappeared to. The Deku tree agreed that the Hero had seemed unlike himself, lost in many a thought. The Hero had offered no words, had only left the sword and departed.

The other Champions had also been sent to search for the Hero. In Zora’s Domain, no one had seen the man, but reported that many of the foes that had terrorised the Zora had been eradicated, their treasures left behind. Each race reported the same, well-used roads now clear of foes and anyone who was witness to these monsters being slain would only report that their saviour had disappeared in a flash of blue light before they could even express their thanks. All across Hyrule they searched, but to no avail.

To each of the Lands of Hyrule, gifts had been left. To the Zora, armour crafted for the Hero by Lady Mipha along with the Lightscale Trident. To the Gerudo, Urbosa’s Scimitar and Shield were returned with the Thunder Helm. To the Gorons, Daruk’s Boulder Breaker. And finally, to the Rito, the great Eagle Bow accompanied by the Champion’s Scarf.

On the Sixth Anniversary of the Calamity’s End, the Hero’s Beloved was fed up of waiting.

\--

“We’ve searched all of Hyrule, Revali, there is nowhere left to look!”

“Then obviously your people haven’t looked nearly hard enough.”

A deep sigh. “Revali.. There has been no sign of him for six years. We have to assume that, at best, he does not want to be found. At worst..” The sentence was not finished and an uncomfortable silence filled the space.

Stood in the small (now thankfully reconstructed) study, both Zelda and Revali were clearly frustrated with the conversation. Since the gifts had been found, Revali had made his search for Link all the more important. Convinced that Link was out there, still alive, Revali was once again attempting to persuade Zelda to support his search. Unfortunately for the Rito, both Zelda’s hope and patience were wearing ever thin.

“I understand your frustrations, but I cannot keep sparing men to search for a man who is an expert and blending in to the background. My thoughts on the matter are clear. We have bigger priorities, Revali. Such as re-opening trade routes; repairing broken relationships between the races. We have much higher priorities than finding one man.” Zelda spoke again, standing up straight. “I’m sorry, but my answer is final. I appreciate your visit but now I must ask you to leave. I have much work to do.”

Clicking his beak once, Revali turned to the door. “Of course, Your Highness. Forgive me for thinking you would want to find Hyrule’s hero.” He bit out, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. It was the same argument every visit, the same result every time. Link was no longer needed and so Hyrule had moved on without him. However, Revali would not let the twerp remain lost forever.

After all, your beloved is your beloved for life.

Pacing through the Castle Gardens left Revali feeling no better, having still no idea where to look. Stopping at a patch of Silent Princesses, Revali contemplated his next step. The other Champions had also denied his requests for help, reporting the same need to have all men on deck with fixing up their respective towns. The Rito had searched the longest though the Elder had finally called for a stop. Kaneli had taken Revali aside, suggesting it was perhaps time to wait and pray Link came back on his own. Revali had scoffed at the idea, instead choosing to ignore him in favour of searching alone.

Finally his mind came up with a suitable (if not a little far-fetched) plan.

Oh his next trip around Hyrule, Revali would leave a note for Link at each available stop. Link was strong and solitary, but there was only so much one could do without having to stop for supplies somewhere. In each stable, town shop, with each travelling merchant. Revali would leave a description of his beloved and instructions. Should anyone spot Link or someone of similar description, they were to inform them to read the note and write to Rito village so Revali could track the movements. In return, each location would receive a generous donation for their support in locating Hyrule’s Lost Hero.

“You look troubled, Champion.”

Knocked out of his thoughts, Revali turned to look at the stranger. A Rito of brilliant blue, gold and white plumage, large black beak, in his hands an instrument. Ah, this must be the travelling bard he had heard much about. Though having never spoken to him, Revali was aware of Kass’s talent with the accordion. Though, the Rito was not known for travelling since the end of the Calamity, having chosen to remain at home in Rito Village with his many children. The older Rito smiled, taking his place next to Revali.

“Forgive me if I startled you, but you seemed so deep in thought. I was curious as to what had our great Rito Champion so enthralled. Surely not the flowers, if legend is correct.” Kass continued.

“Ah – no, you would be correct, I suppose. Flowers are merely weeds with colours.” He muttered. “If you must know, I was thinking of ways to reach out to the missing Hero of Hyrule. The idiot has been missing far too long.” Revali rambled, looking out towards the town. “Though, I’m certain he’s still alive.”

Kass nodded in understanding. “Ah, yes. Link certainly is a free spirit. Quite a wise one for such young age, I must admit.” He agreed, looking to his accordion for a short while before speaking again. “After the Calamity, Link seemed a changed man. From my last conversation with him, he seemed somewhat happy. He spoke of a mate, I believe. Though, he would say no more than that they were no longer around.”

After processing what had been said, Revali turned to the other Rito. “Hang on... You’ve seen him? Recently?” Revali asked. This meant there was a chance that the man was still out there..

“Well, I admit it was a few weeks ago now, but yes. The last I saw of him was at Lake Floria. I believe he was there to see the Great Dragon, Farosh.” Kass explained, looking over the Rito Champion. “I must say, your feathers are a remarkable shade. I don’t think I have seen another Rito with feathers quite like your own.” The tone of his voice carried a level of knowledge that made Revali somewhat suspicious.

“Well of course, my plumage is completely unique among the Rito. But exactly how does this tie into our conversation regarding Link?” Revali asked, wings now folded across his chest.

“Well, Champion. Amongst the braids in Link’s hair was a feather of a remarkably interesting shade of blue with a white tip. Forgive me, but it seemed to resemble your own.” Kass commented before turning away. “I hope your Hero returns to you soon, Champion Revali. It was a pleasure to speak with you.”

As quickly as he had appeared, Kass had left, leaving no trail. Revali was left alone with his thoughts and the promise that Link was most definitely alive and merely hiding. This thought then led him spiralling. Kass had mentioned that Link was reported to no longer be with his beloved (obviously), but did that mean that Link was not aware that he was even alive? Was Link completely oblivious to the fact that the Champions had returned. He had not thought it possible that anyone would be unaware, given the mass celebrations that were held across Hyrule. Though, Link had always been oblivious to important news. It was highly possible that his head had been under a rock at that point in time.

That led Revali to the probability that Link was in hiding. Under that Stoic outer shell, Link was rather an emotional individual. It was possible, probable even, that Link was still in mourning over losing his friends. Before the Calamity, Link had spent many nights worrying about the possibility of failure, of losing his friends. Revali had spent night after night reassuring him that they would all be alright (though clearly they hadn’t been, Revali thought grimly). In their early days of courting, Revali had been surprised to note exactly how often Link would be seen writing away in a little book, sniffling and scrubbing at his eyes. Back then, Link had very rarely spoken to anyone other than Revali.

Steeling his resolve, Revali was now more than sure that Link would be found if he put his plan into place.

\--

Six months passed and Link was still yet to be found. However, reports of a short blonde with bright blue eyes being spotted at various stables and stores had started popping up. Each one reported that he bought only what could not be scavenged and then left as soon as he came. The reports came in one by one, showing a track heading northward towards the Akkala Citadel. That, Revali decided, would be where he would wait in hopes of spotting the Hylian Hero.

It was a cold afternoon when Revali arrived at the Citadel. Autumn was creeping into the air, leaves on the trees turning from green to red in a beautiful cascade of colours. The surrounding grasslands were full of life, critters of all kinds roaming. Crickets chirped softly and the occasional toad croaked. At the base of the citadel, Revali could see birds flying high above. The Citadel had yet to be restored; the rest of Hyrule being prioritised at the time. However, it could be noted that some efforts to explore the internal building had been made, judging by the small dug out hole near the entrance to the building. Link would surely come near knowing it was clear of many. As he entered the now dilapidated ruins, Revali was taken back to the many battles that had taken place in the building, having had to keep it safe many a time. Around the site, now dead Guardians were littered. Revali had always found the de-activated guardians to be somewhat disturbing. Though they were still now, it would be easy enough for them to come to life and attack once more. Revali steered clear of the Guardians as he roamed.

Upon venturing further into the Citadel, Revali found evidence of someone living here, be it Link or another crazy roamer. Littered across the citadel, weapons of varying degrees of usage were seen. Among them were also what appeared to be sentimental items that were displayed on barrels and boxes; a comb with Sheikah writing engraved upon it; a small musical instrument of which Revali was unfamiliar with and more interestingly, a ruby-encrusted snow-quill headpiece. The head-piece was clearly well made with dyed feathers. Though, the feathers looked as though they had been replaced (and crudely so, judging by the amount of glue around the intricate metal holder. What a waste of such good craftsmanship) relatively recently.

Continuing further into the Citadel once more, Revali finally reached a room where this occupant had clearly made themselves most at home. In the small room was a mattress with multiple blankets, a small candle set on a barrel and next to that a bag of what appeared to be clothes, though Revali wasn’t completely certain. Eyes scanning the room, along the back wall were food items lined along a shelf, clearly those that were long-life. Revali continued around the room, before faltering at a hook on the wall. Resting on the hook was a scarf, clearly hand-made. Revali knew this, as he was certain that it was he himself that had made the scarf. To confirm his thoughts, Revali tugged the scarf, finding the end and turning it over.

Ah, there.

A small flower had been embroidered on the very corner. It was small and gold. It was meant to be a daffodil but Revali’s embroidering was admittedly less than stellar. Eventually Revali placed it back on the hook. This is where Link was staying, clearly. Revali took another look around. This place was well hidden, so clearly Link was going out of his way to remain hidden. Perhaps his next move was not to reveal all… But instead make him aware that Revali was still around.

Carefully, Revali pulled a feather from his tail, setting it carefully on the bed. Satisfied with his work, Revali then turned to leave. Taking one last look at the room, Revali vowed to return to the Citadel to find Link when he felt the timing right.

\--

It was another few weeks before Revali took himself to the Citadel once more. Entering a the same point, Revali took some time to explore before entering the room where he believed the Hero of Hyrule had been staying. Surprisingly enough, past the main entrance filled with debris, the internal architecture was largely untouched, merely dusty. Lamps hung from the ceiling, likely remaining unlit for well over a century; boxes and barrels had been ravaged, thankfully with what would have been rancid food not present. Books were still present and as Revali tugged one off the wall, he was pleased to note that they were still in good condition despite the lack of use. Circling round to the base of the tower, Revali found nothing more exciting. Finishing his tour for the moment, Revali then turned and headed back towards his main goal.

The room appeared largely untouched, with foods still sat on the shelves and the scarf still hung on its hook. However, he was somewhat pleased to note that his feather was missing. It meant that, if nothing else, that had been picked up and considered valuable enough to keep on one’s person. Well, of course Revali expected nothing less, his feathers being so unique and brilliantly soft. Excellent for weaving into Hylian hair, if he did say so himself.

However, having hopes that this would have brought Link to return to him, he was disappointed to note that while Link had taken the feather, no obvious efforts had been made by Link to search for the Rito. Each merchant he passed on his travels back to the citadel had explained that they had not seen the man matching that description since they had last written to Revali, nor had they seen anyone they thought to be suspicious. Revali was growing frustrated with the turn in events and had instead decided this time to wait for the Hero in his little hovel, in hopes of him returned in the next week or so. Revali had assumed he would, judging that most of his weapons and supplies were present in the Citadel.

Dropping his own bag to the floor, Revali circled around once more, deciding where best to set his own bed-roll down. He would have brought himself a hammock (much more comfortable and easy to pack) but with nowhere to attach it safely, he was left with no other choice than the bed-roll. In the end, he chose a corner of the room, opposite to the mattress that was stationed. By choosing this corner, Revali had excellent view of all entrances to the room, meaning that no one was going to sneak past him. Opening his pack, Revali withdrew his supplies for the week along with a stack of papers and a quill.

From the corner of his eye, Revali noted something poking out of the other makeshift bed. Curiosity had always been a weakness. Revali sauntered over to the other side of the room to investigate, lifting the corner of the blanket to find a small, age-weathered book. It had no title on the front, so Revali could only assume it was a notebook. Perhaps it would be rude to read it, but if it was truly Link that was hiding here then surely it would help him in finding his beloved. Flipping open the first page, Revali recognised the writing immediately. Hurried scrawls covered the page, a quick (awful) doodle of a sword. This was definitely his.

Link’s book.

Honestly, the boy was far too naïve to think that he would not open the book if it were left alone. More than that, it could lead Revali to see exactly what Link was thinking. Could the book perhaps tell him anything about where Link was or what exactly he was doing? Flipping to the first page, Revali began to read.

_Day 27 Post-Awakening_

_Location: Zora’s Domain_

_Prince Sidon gifted me this book. I’ve decided to use it to keep track of my time newly awakened. Vah Ruta is now released from Ganon’s control and I have been blessed with Mipha’s Grace. It’s disconcerting hearing your dead friend’s voice every time you almost die. I’ll make it my mission not to, if only to save myself from hearing her talk like that…_

_I plan on travelling to free Rudania next, but I’m not going to survive the heat without my old gear. I’ll have to buy more, or at least find someone with elixirs that could help me. I’m sure I’ll find a way. I have to._

_I am giving myself 100 days to reach Zelda and defeat Calamity Ganon, so I have no time to spare. I need to stop messing around._

The diary entry ends there and the next few pages are elixir recipes and food to protect from the immense heat of the volcano. Revali frowns, did he also give Link a gift when he was saved. Up on Vah Medoh, he remembered very little and he was certain he didn’t gift anything to Link when he arrived on Medoh. Though, most of what he remembered was feelings and not, indeed, actual images. Perhaps he did. He would read to find out. Flipping past the excerpt about Vah Rudania (he didn’t really care much for the Volcano or the Divine Beast that lived there), he found himself finally reading about Rito Village.

_Day 56 Post-Awakening_

_Location: Rito Village_

_It has been two days since I arrived in Rito Village and I cannot find it in myself to leave. Revali’s roost was destroyed in the calamity, all that was left was a small area missing a Roost. Many of the others were restored, but the Rito people tell me they felt wrong replacing their Champion’s roost. I understand._

_They’ve named a landing after him, Revali’s Landing. He would be preening over this, I’m sure. He was always so prideful._

_Teba, one of the local Warriors has agreed to take me to Vah Medoh so I can release it from Ganon’s hold. I only hope I can do it. Whatever took Revali down must have been tough. When I’m there, I will leave an offering._

Revali closed the book, taking a deep breath. It didn’t clarify to him whether he was aware of their awakening or not, so he flipped forwards a fair few pages, in hopes of getting some more useful information. Landing on a page that was now Post-Calamity, Revali began to read once more.

_Day 29 Post-Calamity_

_Location: Island on Lake Hylia_

_Today I have spent the day clearing the monsters of Central Hyrule. Calamity is ended, so I plan to clear the paths of monsters. The Master Sword doesn’t glow anymore, a good sign._

_I have to hide when people come near, Zelda is searching for me. I don’t want to be found._

_The lands have been celebrating so the roads are getting busier. The faster I clear the routes of monsters the better. At least then I can leave knowing people will be safer. I still don’t know where I’ll go when everything is done. Maybe to Hebra, people rarely go so high except those shield surfing. But, then it’ll be a pain to get supplies if I need them.._

_I’ll keep thinking._

Revali frowned. Nothing to note as yet. Though the tone of writing has changed again. Interesting. Nothing in the earlier writings gave any indications of where he would be, so Revali flipped towards the back of the book. The later entries would be more useful, surely.

_Day 1086 Post-Awakening, 981 days since Calamity’s End_

_Location: Akkala Citadel Ruins_

_I’ve found myself a home away from others. It’s cosy enough and people don’t seem that bothered by it for the moment, so I will stay here. When they finally decide it time to restore it, I will find somewhere else, but for now this is where I make my home._

_The search parties have stopped for now, which is a relief. I don’t think I can go back to that life. I don’t want to be celebrated for losing my friends in a battle I should have won. I’ve prayed to Hylia so many times, hoping for their safe return, but I’ve gotten no word of the champions being returned. So I’m staying hidden, because how can I face Zelda when I wasn’t strong enough to save them all in the first place? Some days the guilt is too much and I stay here, waiting for it to pass. I don’t think it ever will._

The diary excerpts were getting darker, Revali thought, turning the page. The next page were sketches (Link was not a great artist, because it was all messy.. was that a tree or a bush?) of what Revali assumed to be varying locations across Hyrule. Revali was mildly concerned for Link by this stage, assuming that what he would read further on would be just as depressing. Choosing instead to ignore these pages, Revali flipped to the final entry of the book, eyes keenly scanning the page. In the corner, a small feather had been drawn (again, it was hard to tell, it could have been a badly drawn leaf).

_This will be my last entry in this book._

_Word has reached me that the Champions are alive. For that I thank Hylia, blessed as she is. However, this brings up the question. How can I face them? I failed them. I have decided to bring thanks to Hylia by offering gifts at each shrine in hopes she continues to look over them._

_I have left their weapons and other items with their people now. Revali will be my last stop. He’s going to be angry that I’m not coming home. But it’s for the best; I’d never be able to stand the resentment he must feel. I doubt he will ever be able to forgive me._

_I’ve kept my braid however, I can’t bring myself to remove it. Revali will never know anyways, so I see no harm in it. A memory, I guess. Far too sentimental. I can’t help it._

_Sometimes I think of him and have to stop myself running back._

_I’m sorry, Feathers._

Revali slammed the book shut, glaring at the offending thing and tensing. How.. How dare he think such things. What a pretentious little brat, thinking it was “best” if he left them alone like this, if he left _Revali_ alone like this. As if their courtship meant nothing, he was willing to just leave him? Disgusting. Revali did not give love carelessly and he refused to let him go any sooner than absolutely necessary. Shaking his head, Revali tossed the book to the side, pacing the room for a long while, contemplating.

Revali knew that staying there was a sure-fire way to see Link, so he would stay put, of course. However, if Revali was out or in a different area and Link saw his pack… Well, then he might run again and Revali would have to start his search again. Having come this close, Revali was unwilling to let Link slip away again. He had some choice words for the idiot and Link was going to hear them whether he wanted to or not. Noting a small alcove just outside the entrance of the room, Revali dragged his things towards the hidden space. He would leave his things here.

Now, he waited.

\--

Revali didn’t have to wait that long, as it turned out. Not 12 hours later, in the dead of night, he was awoken to rustling in the other room. A dark figure in a hood and Hylian tunic was rummaging through one of the bags, pulling out a dark pair of the trousers and a blue shirt. A soft humming was heard and Revali was certain then that this was not Link.

Rising from his bedroll, he saw the stranger freeze. Revali stepped forward, bow now in hand and aimed. “Drop the clothes, turn around and face me.” He ordered, voice gruff from sleep.

The stranger did as told and Revali took in their appearance. Mousey brown hair and dirt-brown eyes. This was certainly not the Hylian Hero. “I should kill you for this.” Revali hissed and the stranger squeaked.

“Please, no! I’m only here on orders!” He cried, hands going up to shield his face.

Orders, he said? Revali slowly lowered the bow, however kept it drawn. “Who ordered you to come to this place. Speak clearly and do not waste my time with useless information. I need name, description and location of that person.” He instructed.

“U-Uh- Sure! B-Blonde hair, blue eyes, short?” The stranger stammered, hands still raised to shield his face from the potential threat. “H-He asked me to collect some things from this place a-and take them to him b-by the trees on the South Akkala Plains. H-He didn’t give me a name. Please don’t hurt me!” The man cried once more.

So close..

Revali dropped his bow and sneered at the man. “Stop snivelling. If I had wanted you dead you wouldn’t have had time to beg for your life. Show me what he wanted from here. Be swift. I don’t want him thinking you were stopped.” He jutted his head to the side, waiting.

The man scrambled and collected everything he had been asked to take out to the other man. Some clothes, a few food items and the scarf on the hook. The man looked around for a long moment before finally locating the notebook that had been tossed across the room, shoving it all into a bag and dropping it in front of the Rito.

Revali considered all of the items in the bag. It appeared that Link knew that he had been compromised and was making an escape. Well, Revali wouldn’t let that happen. Not this time. Scooping up the bag, Revali gave the man one last look over and nodding.

“I will take this out to him. You, get out.” He ordered and left the building, walking out instead of flying to minimise the risk of Link being able to escape. Formulating a plan, Revali thought carefully. He would have to get that damned Sheikah Slate from Link before he could press anything and leave with no idea where he would go. So he would have to be fast and accurate.

Looking down, Revali spotted the blonde hair, keen eye-sight spotting the familiar dark blue of his feather weaved into those golden strands. Now certain this was his Hylian, Revali dove off the edge of the drop, swooping down. As the wind rushed past him, he saw Link turn, eyes watching him. Before he could reach for the slate, Revali was in front of him, knocking the damned thing to the floor and standing in front of him, one foot resting lightly on the device. The bag he held was dropped on the floor in front of Link.

“Six years.” Was all Revali said. Link said nothing in return, those blue eyes taking in his form, clearly shocked that he had been found.

Taking Link’s shock as a moment to truly observe the man, Revali’s eyes scanned him over. He was in remarkably good condition all things considered. Scars littered what visible skin he could see, though that he was less surprised about. His hair was still (unsurprisingly) an absolute mess, with the braid being the only neat part of him. The sword on his back was chipped but sharp, the Hylian Shield still strapped at his back and looking in excellent condition. However, despite all of this, the light in Link’s eyes was dim, though he was shocked, a part of him was clearly still reserved.

“’Vali..” His voice was still smooth as silk and Revali’s heart clenched when he heard it. Link took a step back and Revali’s arm shot out to grab him.

“Please, not again. Don’t run.” The Rito uttered.

Link said nothing for a long moment, before pushing forward, arms wrapping around his love like a vice, strong and unrelenting. His head pressed into the crook of Revali’s neck and for a second, Revali could not respond.

Eventually, Revali’s arms wrapped around the small Hylian, head resting on the messy blond locks and squeezing him tight. “Enough with the running, Link.. I’m tired of the chase.” He whispered, beak leaning down to gently nip at an ear and smiling a little at the shiver sent down the boy’s body. “Come home.”

Link could do nothing in that moment, only nodding.

Home sounded good right now.

\--

When the Hero returned to Hyrule, celebrations were infinite. In Hyrule Castle, a banquet was held for their lost Champion, hosted by the Queen of Hyrule, Queen Zelda. The lands were painted gold and blue, celebrations a-plenty. The champion was held in the highest regard, he and his beloved offered gold, rupees and praises to no end.

Among these celebrations, all the Champions joined together, Link taking the time to apologise to each, though there was truly nothing to apologise for. Together they cried, laughed and celebrated being together once again. Together they shared happy memories and were thankful to be alive and well. Link had taken up residence again with his beloved, residing in Rito Village once more.

Revali had spent weeks with Link, barely leaving his side (not that Link truly minded). He scolded the boy plenty as he helped to clean him up and take him home. It had taken 3 days of work for Revali to de-mattify and clean Link’s disgusting nest of hair, taking the trip to the hot-spring regularly to wash and clean his hair to try and get the tangles (and the smell, goddess, the SMELL) out of it. When he had finally managed, Revali had weaved in two feathers, satisfied. Two feathers and Link was officially married. Link had cried; Revali would refuse to admit that he also had wet eyes. Link had promised from then on never to leave again.

In his honour, the Akkala Citadel where the Hero had resided was restored, opening up to the public to explore and enjoy once more.

Link had returned, well and truly.

The Hero of Hyrule was home.


End file.
